


You Don’t Know What You’re Missing Until It’s Gone

by deansmypizzaman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmypizzaman/pseuds/deansmypizzaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel isn’t the same after taking Sam’s madness and memories from Hell, and whether she would care to admit it Meg has fallen for the broken angel. And soon Meg finds she just wants to see that old spark back in Cas and she doesn’t know any other way than to call Dean for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don’t Know What You’re Missing Until It’s Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This would be set after 7.21 but I wouldn't really consider anything in this to be a spoiler.

Dean had just stepped out of the motel room him and his brother were staying at to go get a drink, Sam was already fast asleep when he closed the door on his way out. He annoyingly ran into all 5 feet and 4 inches of a demon he didn't want to be around, at all.

“Meg, what are you doing here?” Dean was never pleased to see the demon.

“Your boyfriend asked me to come get you”

“He’s not my _boyfriend_ anymore, he’s yours”

“Yeah, well I’ve started to become fond of our broken angel and he’s asking for you, so you’re coming with me.”

“Like hell I will!” 

“What? You don’t want to see what Cas wants first?”

Dean was curious; Cas had decided to leave him, not by his choice of course. He was just trying to help out Sam out. But that was beside the point. Cas was with Meg now. But Dean still had a lot of feelings for Cas, he couldn't lie to himself, he had never stopped loving him.

“Fine," it was gritted out, "let’s go. But I’m driving”

Dean wasn’t about to drive to god knows where in confinement of his car with a demon, so he blasted his favorite mix tape and ignored Meg as she rolled her eyes at his lip singing, which he was doing to try to keep himself calm.

“See Dean. That wasn’t _so_ hard”

"Yeah, let's get on with this."

Meg and Dean got out his car, they were parked outside of a motel. Not unlike then one Sam and Dean were currently staying at.

“Why is Cas _here_? Why isn't he still at the hospital place or whatever?”

“Never mind that now, come on. Let’s not keep our little angel waiting.”

Dean and Meg entered one of the many cheap motel rooms.  Meg locked the door as Dean stepped inside seeing Cas back turned sitting on one of the queen beds.

“Meg? What are we doing here and where did you go?” Cas asked out loud without turning around.

“Cas.” Dean didn’t know what else to say, he supposed he could of said hi, but he wasn’t thinking clearly.

Cas started and quickly turned around, “Dean, what are you doing here?”

“What do you mean, what am I doing here? I came with Meg because she said you wanted to see me.”

“Okay, well I might of lied a little.” Cas’ and Dean’s eyes where both on Meg, glaring. “Hey now Cas, you’ve been moping around at the hospital and I was tired of it. Clearly you wanted to see Dean even though you didn’t actually say it”

“Meg, my beautiful caretaker, you didn’t have to do this for me.”

  
“Well, Castiel, I don’t plan on giving you up, not completely. You can have some fun with Dean here, but I’m staying.”

Dean and Cas were speechless. It had been forever since they had done anything together. And even though Meg was right there Dean just wanted to forget about the demon. He wanted to grab Castiel off the bed and kiss him so hard that Cas wouldn’t want to go back to Meg.

“Fine.” It was practically a growl coming out of Dean’s mouth. He was going to show Meg who Cas really wanted.

“Okay, Dean-o why don’t we make this a little more interesting. To find out who Cas really want we both try to please him, at the same time. And he’ll have to prefer someone more than the other. And when it’s me Castiel, you’re going to forget about Dean.”

Dean’s first thought was to be disgusted. Did she mean having a threesome? He certainly wasn’t going to fuck her, she was a demon for crying out loud. But he had thought she was hot on occasion so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, after all, Dean Winchester didn’t turn down sex. God, was he seriously going to do this and use _it's just sex_ as a good reason? He looked at Meg and Cas in turn and it certainly looked that way.

Meg didn’t say it out loud but she secretly wanted to have her way with Dean a little too. Sam had already been tainted by that bitch Ruby but she could be Dean’s first Demon, she liked the thought of that.

Castiel sat still, very quiet on the bed, trying to stay focused but his mind wandered, thinking about cats and bees.

Dean couldn’t voice his answer; instead he pretended Meg was just some chick, joining in on the fun. “ _Cas._ ” His voice came out strained; he had longing for Castiel ever since he took the terrible hallucinations away from Sam’s mind and into his own. But Cas was far away, eyes looking past him and Dean couldn’t have that. He grabbed Castiel’s face in his hands, leaning down beside the bed and kissed him. Just a peck at first, trying to draw Castiel into the present and there he was. Deep blue eyes peered into his own, dark lashes blinking slowly over them. “I still love you… I’m sorry I left you… and after what you did for Sam…” damn him, he hated chick flick moments. He squeezed his eyes tight hands, fighting back the tears, hands bracing himself on Castiel’s shoulders.

He didn’t see Cas reach out to cup his cheek, running soothing fingers across his face. “I love Meg, but I love _you_ too Dean, I never stopped loving you.”

It hurt to hear but Dean kissed Cas again to wash away the pain in his heart. He pushed Castiel back up onto the bed and removed his trench coat, leaving only his bright white scrubs left. Meg whined behind them, not knowing how to break in through the fragile moment. Castiel reached out for her though, he hadn’t forgotten about the woman who took care of him these past months.

Dean pulled off his shirt as Meg moved forward discarding clothes until she was just left in her underwear. Castiel was severely overdressed Dean thought, he pulled of his shoes as well as kicking off his own. Meg had kneeled down on the bed beside him, hovering over Cas. They both reached for his shirt at the same time tugging it over his head. The look of surprise in his eyes at what was about to happen almost made Dean laugh.

He leaned down again to kiss Cas, this time letting himself linger. He was surprised Meg’s presence didn’t bother him as much now that Castiel was warm and willing beneath him.  He pulled back to tug down Castiel’s pants as Meg moved up to kiss him. Castiel was so overwhelmed, he hadn’t been the same after he escaped the trance he was in from the hallucinations he took away from Sam. But Meg was kissing him, pushing open his mouth wide with her small tongue and Dean had removed all his clothing now kiss up his thighs. Cas was keening now beneath their attentions, he wanted to be touched more. His hand fluttering down to hardening cock but Meg reached down and grabbed his hands, pining them to the side of his head. Cas thrust his hips up in protest.

“Relax sugar.”

“Yeah baby, we’re gonna take good care of you.” He smiled up at Castiel wickedly, forgetting how much he missed this. Meg moved to nip a Castiel’s ear and then to suck a soft spot on his neck leaving Cas’s mouth free. “Dean…”

He wouldn’t keep his angel waiting any longer. Large hands splayed over his hips he leaned down to take Castiel into his mouth, humming around his cock, almost sighing. He pushed Castiel’s legs open wide so he could nestle between them. He ran his tongue flat to the underside of Castiel’s cock, moving up to the head he continuously licked greedily at the slit.

“Dean.” This time it was Meg whispering to him. She looked at Dean with amazement, admiring the look of his full lips stretched over Castiel in his mouth. Dean let go with small popping sound, saliva and precome threading his lips. He really wanted to be inside of Castiel and figured Meg would be mad if she was left out. So he flipped Castiel onto his back and pulled him up onto his knees. His own cock fit into the groove of Castiel’s ass and he couldn’t help buck against it. He titled his head to the side looking at Meg waiting for her to understand. Once she did she grinned wickedly sliding underneath Castiel.  She pulled off her underwear and hooked her thin legs around the backs of Castiel’s knees. Castiel never did learn how to unhook bra, he found they annoyed him, so instead he just wished it away so when he leaned down their bodies were flush together, nothing between them as he kissed her hungrily. Eyes wide open and full of lust he looked at Meg.

“You don’t need an invitation Cas, not from me. I want you to have this”  
  
“I know… this is just…. unnnnn” He broke off as Dean slid a finger inside his opening; he hadn’t been expecting it and let out a small cry. And at the same time Meg had reached up to grab his spit slicked cock her hands. She pushed up her body, lithe back arching up to meet him, as she lined him up to enter her. It took all of Castiel’s concentration to push upside her.

“Yeah Cas… fuck me, while Dean fucks you. We’ll make you feel so good.” It had become less about winning Castiel over, she just wanted him to be happy now.  When had it gotten to that point between them? She originally started out as Castiel’s guardian angel in hopes of gaining a powerful ally. But it was more than that now. She took care of him so long that she grew to love him.

Mind returning to the present Meg had to admit the sight of Dean finger fucking Cas while bitting down on his shoulder had her hot and wet. Next time she was alone in the future she’d probably end of day dreaming about the two of them, sweating bodies sliding against one another, fitting perfectly together. She felt so tiny beneath the two of them, _almost helpless_ even, though she was didn’t forget she was a powerful demon.

“God…Dean… Meg” Cas felt like he was on fire. He really used any religious litany while doing anything of this sort, but it slipped out with their names, almost like a prayer. They held him together, desperately, like nothing else could.

Meg needed something to hold onto, the onslaught of pressure from Dean rocking down into Cas who was rocking down into her was almost too much. Thin fingers clutching at the sheets around her as Cas’ face met hers for kissed she hoped was fierce but came out soft instead. She smiled against the deep bow of Castiel’s lips, he must really love her too.

Cas slipped down, trailing kisses along Meg’s neck, down her sternum, and ending at her chest. Meg sometimes looked at other women’s bodies and wished hers was more voluptuous, that she at least had bigger boobs. Stupid human desires rubbing off on her. But now as Cas sucked at her one breast, tongue flat against her nipple she couldn’t care less what she looked like, even under the human flesh. She had an angel that wanted her. She reached up with both arms intending to dig her fingers into soft host that was Castiels body, but instead she stretched up higher, fingers digging into the sides of Dean’s back, nails long enough to leave scratch marks down his sides.

Dean hissed at the hands on his back, it felt good but wished  he didn’t feel that way. Cas never clawed at him though, or marked him up, and Dean didn’t know he wanted to be marked until now. “Megggg…” It came out as a very low growl. He looked over Cas’ shoulder to meet with dark brown, fathomless eyes.

“Shut up , you like it.” She had proof of it as she pulled her hands back down to rake over both Dean and Castiel and she was rewarded with Dean pounding down harder into Cas, bitting him at the deep curve of bone, where shoulder met neck. And it turned Cas surged faster, back arching up to meet Dean, palms flat on Meg’s slim hips before he dug his own long fingers into her. Little breathy gasps escaped his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut tight.

Castiel could feel sweat dripping down his back from the intense heat of Dean pressed against him and he had missed it so badly it hurt.  “Fuck baby, you’re so tight, haven’t been in you for so long. I’ve missed you.”

Dean’s words stung Cas’ heart, but it helped heal a part of them that had vanished when Dean and Sam left him broken in that hospital. He let out an slight sigh, his lips tugging up at the corners. Eyes flickering open his breath caught when he looked into Meg’s face. She was smiling too.

“I just wanted you to be happy.” She looked beautiful in that moment, face relaxing; it was a side of her Cas had never truly seen before. He melted under her gaze as it pushed him over the edge.

He was soon coming fast and hard inside her as Dean drove into him faster, hitting his prostrate numerous times, punching Cas’ orgasm out of even harder.

With the sudden quick jerks of his hips Meg rode out her own orgasm with him and it took her by surprise as she cried out, moans breaking through the sounds of skin on skin from their sweat-slicked bodies moving on the motel bed.

And god, the sounds Cas and Meg were making were the epitome of the hot, filthy sex occurring between the three of them and Dean couldn’t hold himself back much longer. He held Cas’ weakening body up right, one arm tight across Cas’ chest to push him down completely on his cock as he came, face dipping down to breath in the heady scent of Cas through his dark matted hair. He had just enough sense left to fall to his side as he reluctantly pulled out of Castiel before he needed to collapse, knees giving out on him. Cas followed suit fitting snugly between Dean and Meg’s heaving bodies.

The only sounds left in the small room were the deep, shaky, intakes of breath from the three of them. All of them trying to fill up their aching lungs. It was late and Dean was starting to chill from cooling sweat on his body. Castiel was almost out between him and Meg, completely exhausted. He shared a questioning look with Meg wondering if he should just leave, his _job_ was over. He looked away and started to sit up, wiping sweat and cum off onto the side of the bed.

“Dean, stay.” It was Meg, but it didn’t sound like her, it was too soft, too kind. He glanced down to see Castiel’s eyes back open one arm weakly reaching for him. “Dean, please.” It was barely audible from Cas’ lips but Dean was staring at them so he was certain he had heard him right. “Why Cas?” His own voice came out scratchy, a little broken.

“Because I still need you…” Cas spared a quick look at Meg who nodded and wrapped more tightly around his body, “… don’t leave me again. I love you.” Dean thought his heart must have broken at that, his body sagged. He leaned forward to gather the covers in his hands and he laid back pulling them up over the three of them. He pulled Castiel’s body into his own, Chest cradling Cas’ back. He didn’t even mind that Meg let go of her arm snaked around Cas’ waist to drape it over Dean’s as well. He pressed his face tight into the crook of Cas’ neck, shutting his eyes, forcing back the unshed tears he’s never allowed Castiel to hear, or Meg to see.

“Cas.. I’ll never leave you again. I promise.” He expected Meg to argue at that but he didn’t know how happy she truly was, she’d never voice her true feelings. She let a small smile creep across her face as they feel asleep together, wondering curiously what would happen when they awoke. But right now she couldn’t care less as she whispered into Castiel’s ear, “I love you Cas.” And before he finally drifted off Cas whispered back through semi-consciousness, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm posting on here so be kind to me, and gosh it was one of the first things I wrote forever ago and I know it's not that best, haha. This was a gift for mishatippins on tumblr.


End file.
